


we kept our secrets and rules

by vejiicakes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Androids, Animated Gifs, Animation, Art, Gen, Madeleine Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejiicakes/pseuds/vejiicakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold eyed inspector and a man of mysterious origins -- an illustration inspired by drcalvin's deliciously dark Madeleine era steampunk dystopia</p>
            </blockquote>





	we kept our secrets and rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drcalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Tale of Hundred-Faced Jean & the Brass-Hearted Inspector](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812626) by [drcalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin). 



> For the suggested "What if?" scenario prompt--I hope you'll forgive me for springboarding straight off one of your own works, I would not have managed a suitable AU on my own.

  



End file.
